


The New Avengers: Birthday

by Purdey_Child



Category: The New Avengers (TV 1976)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child





	The New Avengers: Birthday

It was Purdeys' 26th birthday and a few friends and family came round to celebrate, the only person missing was her best friend and co-worker; Mike Gambit. She was getting worried as he never showed up and he said that he wouldn't miss it.  
"Steed?," she approached the gentleman "have you seen Gambit today?"  
"Yes, I saw him this morning he said he had to get something important, why? is everything okay?" he raised an eyebrow  
"Thank you Steed, yes everything is Fine" Steed grabbed her hand  
"Happy birthday Purdey" he gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead she returned the favour and pecked him on the cheek  
"Thank you Steed" she turned around to see her Aunt Rose, dark hair rolled into a bun and a fur coat draping over her body whilst standing with a glass of champagne  
"Darling! have you had a good day?" her aunt hugged her  
"Of Course I have..." she looked at the door in the hope that her friend would appear  
"But?... something or should i say someone is missing?" she looked into her Nieces eyes as she placed her hands on Purdeys shoulders  
"Yes... I want to introduce you to someone, a very dear friend of mine," she guided her Aunt over to the gentleman "Aunt Rose, this is John Steed, my boss" Purdey left the two to chat, she sneaked out the door and in luck a red jaguar pulled up and out came the beautiful dark haired man she'd been waiting for  
"Gambit! you made it" she ran over to him  
"Happy birthday Purdey- Girl," he greeted her with a kiss on both cheeks "how old are you know? 40?," she knew he was only joking and playfully pushed him into the hedge "No you're 21" she gave him one of her signature Purdey smiles.   
"Better get in, the last I know was my Aunt Rose was talking to Steed"  
back at the Party Aunt Rose was sharing stories from when Purdey was young, of course trying her best not to embarrass her but that was almost impossible.  
Rose turned round to see a handsome young man standing next to Purdey  
"Aunt Rose! this is Mike Gambit, Gambit this is my Aunt Rose" Gambit gave the woman his hand in order to shake.  
"Pleasure to meet you Rose, it is an honor to have your wonderful niece as a work mate" He looked back to Purdey and gave her a wink.  
Rose just gave him a chuckle, Steed approached the trio and asked rose to dance. They smiled leaving Gambit and Purdey alone,  
"Well since it's your birthday I went out this morning and got you a gift"  
"Gambit, That’s very sweet but you really shouldn’t have"  
"won't be a minute, Purdey-Girl"  
He left her and ran out the door, She smiled to herself then looking over to find Rose and Steed dancing away. Gambit came back with an envelope and a bag of marshmallows.  
"Happy birthday, Purdey-Girl" he handed her the envelope and the bag, She gave him a smile and opened up the purple paper her eyes widened and she gasped  
"Gambit, A ballet at The Albert Hall," she looked up and gave him a hug and squeezed him till he went blue and then kissed him on the cheek "Thank you so much”  
"There’s a ticket for you and perhaps your mother or maybe Auntie Rose?"  
"But Gambit, I want you to come"  
“Me?” Gambit wasn’t exactly expecting that response   
“Yes” She grinned and nodded at him with her bright eyes gleaming  
"Well if you insist. I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow" Mike grinned back  
As the party was ending everyone was a bit drunk and leaving. Gambit and Steed stayed to help Purdey clear up the mess  
"Your aunt really is a character, Purdey" Steed chuckled  
"I know, she was always the first dancing at any party" Purdey had Replied  
As it was getting later Steed had to go home, He called for a taxi and set off. Gambit was still in the house little did Purdey know this, she thought he had left with Steed.  
"A date with Gambit," she swooned at the thought of it "Now Purdey, you must look your best" She knew speaking to herself got her into trouble before but after all she was slightly tipsy and it was a date with Mike Gambit  
"Purdey-Girl you always look your best" a charming voice came from behind her  
"you didn't hear me did you?" obviously she knew that he had  
"only the part when you said you loved me"  
"I did not say that"  
"No, but that's what you meant, Drunk mind, Sober thoughts," he smirked  
Purdey rolled her eyes “I’m certainly not drunk”  
"I am glad that's how you feel, because I really like you and i do think it's more than me fancying you," he lowered his head to look at the ground as much as he wanted to make eye contact, he wasn't sure how she'd react to his confession. She put her arm on his shoulder, as he looked up to see her beautiful face right there, she kissed him, as they locked lips they both closed their eyes to enjoy the moment between them. He stopped and looked into her eyes "Purdey?" he closed his eyes  
"What is it Mike?" she tilted her head  
"I've wanted to tell you for such a long time now..."  
"well what?"  
"I really like you, no I think I'm in love with you" he opened his eyes to meet hers  
"Oh Gambit" she blushed and looked to the ground, he grabbed her hands and then kissed her  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow" just as he was about to walk out the door,  
"Wait, why don't you just stay here..., with me?"  
"Alright then" his eyes widened and he shook his head like an excited 10 year old this was all he ever wanted.  
Purdey made her way to the bedroom to get dressed for bed, while Mike was in the sitting room undressing down to his underwear.  
"Well, are you coming to bed?" she shouted as she was standing in her underwear too, Gambit just couldn't help but stare, He had loved this woman for a long time and now he's finally going to sleep with her, he still couldn't believe it.  
He walked slowly over to her bed and sat down at the bottom gazing at her beauty. She brushed her hair, it was longer, she was trying to grow it.  
"I like your hair that way" Gambit Grinned, Purdey didn't say a word just looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled she walked over to the light and turned it off.  
Gambit thought he was dreaming and was expecting to wake up any minute now, Purdey was slowly walking over to the bed, She sat down and looked into his eyes he couldn't help himself, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her passionately while pinning her down onto the bed and leaning over the top of her using one hand to support his weight and the other to move around her body she had her arms around his neck then rubbing his back and had her legs wrapped around his waist. One thing led to another.

The morning sun shone through Purdeys window waking her up, she was confused as to why Mike was lying next to her then she finally remembered what had happened last night she smiled and cuddled into his chest  
"Morning Purdey" Gambit said with his eyes still closed, smiling  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep" she was about to sit up  
"Don't be silly," he pulled her back down and moved the hair from her eyes "Shall I make you Breakfast?"  
"We could make Pancakes?" she booped his nose, he said nothing but smiled then playfully knocked her off the bed, she lay down there for a while not making a noise  
"Purdey, Purdey are you alright?, I'm so sorry," Mike was beginning to get worried "Purdey?" just as he was about to pick her up she pulled him down  
"Rule number 57; don't be a fool" she said smugly  
"That’s not a rule you made that up"  
"I know," she smiled and jumped up and put on her dressing gown  
"Pancakes?" she shouted while walking to the kitchen  
After they had Breakfast Gambit went to get dressed  
"Where are you going?" Purdey asked  
"Well i was thinking of going home, then for a shower and get dressed, I'll pick you up at 7:00?"  
"Oh okay, I'll see you then" she helped him in to his coat then he pecked her on the Lips  
"Was that supposed to be a kiss Mike Gambit?," She grabbed his head and locked lips with him "I'll see you at 7:00"  
Later that evening Mike knocked on Purdeys door with a bunch of roses in one hand and marshmallows in the other, he was surprised to be greeted by Rose, Purdeys Aunt  
"Mr Gambit, Darling Come in, I'll take those for you I'm sure she has a vase somewhere in here, they're gorgeous," She was so Exuberant But Gambit just kept quiet "Marshmallows My niece always ate these as a child"  
"Uhm where is Purdey? I was to take her to the ballet tonight"  
"She was getting read-"  
"I'm through here Gambit, I'll be two minutes"  
"Look after her please Mr Gambit, i love her dearly, like a daughter"  
"Ofcourse i will, i'm very fond of her" he took Roses' hand and kissed it  
"There she is! my beautiful Purdey, look at her Mr Gambit, isn't she?"  
"She certainly is" Gambit couldn't take his eyes off her, Purdey didn't say anything but rolled her eyes wishing that Mike and Rose would stop embarrassing her, She was beautiful in whatever she wore but tonight with her sheer flutter dress and the sides of her hair clipped back, Mike had to catch his breath when he saw her, it reminded him of the first time they had met.  
"Shall we go then?" Purdey asked  
"My cars outside, Rose would you like me to drop you off somewhere or-"  
"No, No dear my friend lives round the corner, I can walk"  
"Shall we be off then?" Purdey took Mikes arm and walked out the door  
As Mike pulled up to the theatre Purdey was getting nervous  
"Gambit?" she grabbed his hand  
"You okay? something wrong?" he sounded worried  
"Do you want to do this? I mean us... last night?" she looked directly into his eyes  
"Purdey, if you hadn't gathered already you're all i've ever wanted and last night was probably one of the best nights of my life... and I never thought I'd get the chance to say this but I think I love you" He was slightly scared saying this but Purdey gave him one of her smiles and kissed him on the cheek  
"C'mon then, best not be late" She slapped his thigh  
As the show had ended and both of them were coming out of the theatre Gambit grabbed Purdey by the waist and continued to walk to the car. As they started Driving home Mike's car phone started ringing  
"Answer that for me Purdey Girl"  
"Hello?... Steed... What?," she looked concerned "Okay Gambit and I will be right there"  
"What was that all about?"  
"Turn around we have to go to Steeds," He looked confused but done as he was told "Mr Brockland is there mumbling something about... well we don't know, Steed has no idea what he's trying to say and asked if we'd be any help"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Look Brockland i have no idea what you're talking about" Steed Said giving the man a glass of water, But all Mr Brockland could do was shake and mumble trying his best to spit out a clear sentence, Purdey and Gambit rushed through the door, panting they both came to Steeds side  
"Purdey ar-are you a-alright?" Mr Brockland stuttered  
"Yes I'm fine" she glanced at Mike and Steed  
"And yo-you Gambit?"  
"Well as far as I know," he looked at Purdey and then to Steed "Purdey and I were out for the evening"  
"Why are you asking this Mr Brockland?" Purdey sat down beside the man trying to get answers from him meanwhile Steed and Mike went into the other room  
"So what's really happening with you and Purdey?, I saw the way you two looked at eachother last night, she couldn't have been happier to see you" Steed shut the door behind him, Gambit just gave him a blank stare  
there was a gunfire  
"STEED! GAMBIT!" Purdey called  
"My lord what’s happened here? Steed said hurrying over,  
"Mr Brockland has been shot," She kneeled down beside him checking for a pulse "Gambit call an ambulance please"  
As the Ambulance arrived Steed volunteered to go with him  
"Purdey and i will go and look round the place" Steed nodded in agreement  
"If you find anything let me know as soon as you can" Steed said hopping into the ambulance and closed the doors, sirens started yelling and out the gates they went  
"Gambit," Purdey whispered loudly from outside "There's a bag over here" Mike ran out to accompany her, she looked inside the bag  
"it's Empty"  
"What? don't be silly-" He took the bag from her hand to find absolutely nothing in it  
"What do we do now?" she asked holding her arms in an attempt to heat herself up  
"You go inside," he pointed to Steeds house "And I'll keep looking around"  
"Gambit," she crossed her arms "Don't be stupid, i'm not leaving you out here alone, for goodness sake," just as that was said she ducked and crawled over behind a tree "Mike, get down, there's someone over there" she took her gun from the inside of her dress while Mike gave her an amazed looked she said nothing but smiled then disapeared into the rest of the trees, Gambit then got his gun and tried to follow her but she was nowhere to be seen. There was loud gun fires then Mike started to worry  
"Purdey!," he called alertedly, but no answer "Purdey!," he finally came across her lying on the ground "Oh My," he fell to his knees and gently placed her head onto his lap "you've been shot, you silly girl you should've listened to me," his heart was racing and tears were forming in his eyes, "Hospital, we have to get you to a hospital"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the hospital Steed and Gambit were standing in Purdeys room  
"I hope she's okay," Steed started walking over to the door "I'm going to see how Mr Brockland is" Gambit stared at her lying there then sat down on the chair beside her  
"Purdey-Girl, don't leave me...I need you... I...I love you" and then just with that, Purdey smiled  
"I Love you too Mike Gambit," and held his hand "Don't you leave me" Mike bent over and kissed her on the lips.


End file.
